And She Remembers
by athenanoctea
Summary: The memories of her life are what keep her together, whether they are real or fake.


**Title: **And She Remembers (1/1)

**Author: **Lori (carpenyx)

**Rating: **R (suggested language, one sentence hints at violence/sexual content)

**Character(s): **Sharon "Boomer" Valerii

**Pairing(s): **Sharon/Helo, Sharon/Tyrol, Sharon/Kara, Sharon/Adama

**Spoilers: **Up through season 2, plus season 3 (1 sentence is spoilerish for 3rd season) & AU pre-Galactica.

**Summary: **The memories of her life are what keep her together, whether they are real or fake.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battlestar Galactica, I really wish I did or at least was apart of that world. sniffle but alas, no profit is being made, this is completely for my own enjoyment, 'cause you know… hiatus sucks:P

**Additional Notes: **This was a 50-sentence challenge for 1character on livejournal. Comments are loved. This is my first time writing for Sharon so be gentle. ;)

**And She Remembers**

**#42 - Braid**

Once when she was very young, her mother would braid her hair; a simple act that brought a smile to her face.

**#20 – Train**

When she thinks her father has fallen asleep after several round trips at her request, she crawls up into his lap with care to get a better view of the passing world beyond the window.

**#45 - Daydream**

Secretly, she dreams of being just like her old man; tall, scent of coal and big boots.

**#07 – Leaves**

An orphaned leaf fell from above and she caught it, remembering the morning they walked out the door, never to return.

**#30 - Umbrella**

With a vengeance the rain fell that day, the umbrella served as a shield to protect her from the world but only for so long.

**#13 - Soft**

The soft embrace of memories before the accident warms her and it feels like home again.

**#03 - Island**

When the day comes to leave this island of Troy, she will not look back, not even for a second.

**#10 - Book**

It had all started with a little black book, a game of triad, and a mean left-hook at the Academy.

**#12 - Mesh**

"We mesh like mash potatoes, Lieutenant," She would tell her comrade with a smirk, only to be given a noogie in retaliation.

**#11- Brood**

"Full colors, beat that Hot Shot!" She taunts but Kara never responded well to taunts and seconds later the table would be turned upside down, the viper pilot would storm off, ego damaged (and later they would be laughing and talking as if nothing ever happened).

**#28 - Spider**

A big goofy smile appeared on her face as she took her place at the helm that first time in the Raptor, only to dart out moments later from the pilots' seat, screaming and running out of the Hanger Deck; she never held a soft spot for spiders.

**#09 - Ugly**

The first time she met her future partner-in-crime, he was introduced by Lt. Thrace by saying,"Hey Boomer, meet Ugly."

**#01 – Blend**

He always made a sport of criticizing her blending skills and she would make a point to tell him that she had many skills – none of which he would ever learn of.

**#32 – Idea**

With a sparkle in her eyes, the silly smirk on her face tells him that she has come up with another zany prank and this time they would both end up in detention (bantering back and forth, on whose idea it was in the first place).

**#29 - Robe**

Walking up onto the stage, she looks out into the crowd and blushes at the catcalls and whistles from her comrades, accepting her diploma.

**#05 - Paper**

She stares at the little paper in her hand, informing her of her transfer onto the battlestar_ Galactica_, and she suppresses her squeals of excitement.

**#40 - Blue**

As she slips on her crisp blue military uniform, she twirls in front of the mirror, smiling proudly then loses her balance, falling on her ass; she would always fumble on her landings.

**#47 - Honor**

She stands at attention, her right hand in salute position when she first meets the Commander of _Galactica_; she offers an intimidated smile and says, "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

**#37 - More**

When she saw him talking to his vipers and raptors with such respect and understanding that morning, she knew there was more good in this world than she originally believed.

**#49 - Screen**

"You just keep _your_ eye on the screen and not worry about _my_ flying skills, Helo," She hissed bitterly only to screw up on the landing five minutes later and he teased her by saying, "told you so."

**#26 - Look**

And when he asks her what happened to his Raptor, she looks at him, "maybe if you had taken care of the gimble before _I_ left," she spat out angrily, brushing past him; looking over her shoulder she thinks that maybe he needs an attitude adjustment if he plans on getting any tonight.

**#36 - Movement**

It is in these moments that she is thankful that she can move quickly or the fiery fighter pilot would end up really doing damage to the Superior Asshole, even if he did deserve it.

**#02 - Stain**

And on this day, the twelve colonies of Kobol would be stained with flesh and blood; she wondered why she did not care as much as she ought to and for this, she mourned.

**#48 - Palm**

A tear rolled down her cheek as she lifted her hand, pressing her palm against the cockpit window and her heart broke as he drew further and further away.

**#06 - Relax**

She relaxes when he tells her not to worry, that everything will be okay and together they will figure out how to handle any problem that comes their way; but she still cannot help but feel that she is not quite right.

**#39 - Weather**

The pouring rain soaks the ground; the bullet penetrates the machine masquerading as a woman and he looks up to see a ghost with a gun held high; she grins and says, "Time to get up mister!"

**#43 - Thread**

"Every frakkin' time!" She hisses as she threads her uniform, cursing her secret rendezvous' with her lover in the hanger deck for this is about the tenth time she had to repair her uniform.

**#16 - Fall**

As if by unconscious awareness she sense him sitting next to her watching her sleep, she opens her eyes, smiling softly; he offers to make her breakfast even though the world outside is no longer safe and it is in this moment that she falls in love.

**#08 - Proof**

He takes a sample of her blood to prove her worst nightmare wrong; he will reassure her but he never tells her the horrifying truth.

**#38 - Honey**

She can no longer deny her feelings in this moment of passion and he will no longer lie to himself when the sweet honey scent of her brown hair brushes against his bare back.

**#15 - Alone**

Come morning, all will be forgotten and alone she will sit with her demons; the trigger is pulled and her attempt fails.

**#04 - Apple**

"An apple a day keeps Doc Cottle at bay," she jokes and he just looks at her lying in bed, wanting to hold her but knowing that it can no longer be.

**#21 - Fur**

And when he learns the truth of her betrayal, the wool will still be over his eyes.

**#23 - Heart**

Quick and smooth as an executed program she pulls the trigger; Adama falls back, his heart broken (in more ways than one), and she remembers nothing.

**#18 - Crowd**

The hollowing sound of the bullet zipping through the crowd is unforgettable but what is even more haunting is the invasion into her body; she falls back into the arms of her former love and he holds her, loving her till her last breath.

**#22 - Chrome**

"She shot my father!" he cried out, shoving her up against the wall, his hand around her neck, "She is nothing but a machine!"

**#24 - Intention**

She had no hidden programs waiting for execution, no secret plans, but her intentions were still unclear.

**#44 - Angles**

"The truth has a multitude of angles, you chose what you wish to see as truth, do you not?" She challenged Adama.

**#31 - Surface**

On the surface, she was his but on the inside she was another's and he could not bare the thought of another man touching her (that is when it came to blows between the Chief and the ECO); she never knew.

**#19 - Denial**

She had asked him if he ever considered the notion that they do not deserve to survive and he looked at her speechlessly; denial was a very unflattering trait, she thought.

**#25 – Push**

Broken and damaged, she clung to the bedpost and her deafening cries echoed within the small confines of the prison cell; neither of her men would let anyone touch her, which resulted in the death of the violating man.

**#33 - Diamond**

She knew she would never be allowed outside these four walls to marry the man she loved; she would not accept his proposal.

**#50 - Warmth**

When the birth of the goddess arrived, she had never felt such warmth and joy in her entire existence.

**#46 - Nightmare**

Never frak with a mother; for her when her worst nightmare becomes reality, she will seek retribution.

**#41 - Double**

She awoke suddenly, flooded by all of her memories; her cries ceased and her eyes fell upon her double.

**#14 - Shelf**

She took the picture from the shelf and a sad smile crossed her face; she could not understand the difference between hardware and software.

**#27 - Weight**

The weight of the world had been lifted from their shoulders as New Caprica brought hope to those with none and ridded them of their burdens; only she knew it would be a matter of time when their enemy would return and everything up to this point would be nothing compared to the wrath of the prodigal children.

**#34 - Blind**

She would walk into the presidents' office, blinded by her desire to seek the man she left behind so long ago and she would make a grave mistake.

**#17 - Knot**

When the time comes for him to ask her again, she will throw her arms around him and kissed him furiously, proclaiming that she would want nothing else but to be his wife.

**#35 - Flow**

"It is time to surrender," She will advise him as his world comes crumbling down around him, "time to give in and go with the flow."


End file.
